Resurgence
by MissLoremasterSarah
Summary: When Percy took a blade for her, a part of Annabeth died with him. He told her to move on when he died, and to be happy with someone else. He told her that if she was ever miserable, he would remind her of what life offered. She didn't realize it then, but Percy was there for when she needed him the most, even after death. One-shot.


_A/N: Well, I've been thinking about this for a while, and finally cranked it out! If you're sad, that's ok. The ending makes up for it :-) _

_Disclaimer: What are you doing on fanfiction if you don't know who owns the Percy Jackson series?_

**~o~O~o~**

She didn't want comfort. She didn't want pity.

All she wanted was to be with Percy, who more than deserved to live. The Fates were cruel.

No one knew exactly how to deal with her. She went to training; never. She ate; sometimes. But remaining silent was one thing that was constant for her. The only thing she had said after his death was, "I'd like to be left alone." Usually she just wandered around the strawberry fields, directionless.

Ambrosia and nectar was taken, but like all demigods, he had a limit to how much he could take of the godly foods.

Annabeth remembered exactly what he said. He was talking of Elysium, Isles of Blest, old friends, love for his family, and love for her. She knew that she would _never _be okay, and said that to him. In turn, he told her that if she was ever miserable, he would remind her of what life offered. She was independent before, but after they were willing to die for each other countless times, over and over, he was infused in element of happiness that ever entered her life. He took the blade for her, much like she took one for him. But he didn't come out of it. She didn't think that _she _could come out of it.

But he told her to move on when he died, and to be happy with someone else.

She never thought of suicide as cowardly before, and she didn't think so now. The bronze blade twirled in her hand barely missing her left wrist. _Would they find me here, under the strawberry plants?_

But then she thought back to his words, and how he had told her to be happy with life. She would never be happy with life. The only thought that was satisfying to her was the fact that Percy would be in Elysium, waiting for her.

_Waiting for her. _

"Annabeth!"

Jerked out of her thoughts, she turned to see Piper running towards her, the only person to talk to her despite her wishes, the brunette simply said, "There's a new camper. Chiron specifically requested for you to show him around, again."

Annabeth remained quiet for a minute before simply stating, "I'm busy. Have someone else do the task."

Piper bit her lip before carefully picking out her words, saying, "It's been months. Even if the pain is still raw, you can't slip in and out of life. Percy would have never wanted for you to become like this."

"Well he's not exactly here to see me, is he?" she snapped.

Piper seemed unaffected by her comment. "You need to start moving on. Seeing people is better than loneliness. Sally gave birth to him, and she's already crying only once a week. He wants for you to be happy."

"By forgetting about him?"

Piper paused. "No. You just need to be reminded of what happiness is." Without another word, the girl left, leaving Annabeth to think about what she said. _You just need to be reminded of what happiness is._

Not a minute later, the blonde started walking towards the Big House with a goal, undoubtedly where the new camper was being held, going through the process of Chiron explaining the basics.

People stared at her. After all, at night, she went to the Athena cabin for sleep, and people woke up only to find her in the strawberry fields. People harvested a long ways away from her.

She entered without knocking. Chiron looked up, and spoke to her with false joy, as if everything was normal, but with a cautious undertones.

"Annabeth, so glad to see you! Do you want to just show him around…"

But she wasn't listening much to Chiron. She was observing him. The boy was blonde, with a buzz cut. He was around six feet, and he had on torn, ratty, clothes.

Annabeth paid more attention to his eyes, and the color that resembled the way light reflected off of the marina at just the right time of day. She could remember those sea-green eyes anywhere. Maybe they weren't as rare as she thought.

"Oh, what was your name again?"

His familiar, mesmerizing eyes were still on Annabeth as he spoke. "Lucas. Lucas Johnson."

**~o~O~o~**

The son of Hermes got her to open up. He made her love life again.

They never dated.

Lucas made a point to steer clear of romance. He made sure they were never in any compromising positions. But he made her see everything beautiful in the world, and all of the people fixing the problems. He made her laugh and blush at the same time. He was so obtuse that it made her overwhelmed.

He reminded her of Percy. But he distanced himself enough so that he would never fully step up to the empty space that Percy left behind. He filled up much of it, though.

A year after meeting him, she started to learn how to live. Two months after her resurgence, he left.

He had an excuse that saddened her.

"My mother's been diagnosed with cancer."

He had a warning that broke her heart.

"I may not come back to camp. I want to get my GED, go to college and become an underwater archaeologist."

She begged and pleaded and reasoned. "I'll go to college with you! I've wanted to for a while now."

He had a reason for why she couldn't come.

"I know you want to become an architect. But I'm aiming for a school that specifically deals with archeology."

It was just that simple. He was close enough to make her happy, but far enough to leave her able to repair herself.

She was broken for six months. She lived on for sixty-nine more years. She's been through a monsters, friends that lasted a lifetime, wars, a failed marriage, children that she loved more than anything else in the world, a successful career aimed to create something permanent, a charity founded by herself for war veterans, another foundation aiming to help abused or homeless children, the small parts of her life, and a painless death by sleep.

The Judges of the Underworld deemed it best for her to be sent to Elysium.

**~o~O~o~**

He was in there. And he was waiting for her.

**~o~O~o~**

_A/N: Well that was dark. Leave your thoughts in the reviews!_


End file.
